


midnight magic

by aelins



Series: fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Ian is kind of an asshole, Praise Kink, Scenery Porn, Unsafe Sex, heir casteel, heiress poppy, in which Casteel is fucking ripped, there's a of scenery porn... lol again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: What happens when Poppy begs Casteel for a fuck under the Harvest Moon?
Relationships: Casteel Da'Neer/Poppy Balfour
Series: fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922815
Kudos: 16





	midnight magic

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe
> 
> this is the [KINKTOBER PROMPT COLLECTION FORM!](https://forms.gle/JUgQpkDTyyRhsGpz5) feel free to submit!

His midnight hair seems to glint in the light of the harvest moon, her skin glows luminescent in the light reflecting off the water of the Pacific Ocean. 

They stand in the waves, waist-deep on Poppy. She’s so sick and tired of pretending to be something she’s not. She’s not dainty, not the heiress her brother, her sole care-taker wants her to be. 

So she stands with her feet in the sand and lets Casteel hold her, the boyfriend her brother hates. And damn him all to hell for not wanting her happy. Her brother hadn’t treated her kindly since she was a girl. 

“So, _daddy_.” Poppy reaches on tip-toe to kiss him sweetly. “Are you going to fuck me out here where anyone can see tonight?” 

Casteel’s grin is infectious. “I don’t know baby girl,” he scoops her up and her legs go around him, with a little giggle. “Do you want to get rawed where anyone can see your pleasure? I’m not sure I’m alright with that.” 

She bats her eyelashes, and sighs, and recites from memory, “ _My pleasure belongs only to you_.” 

Casteel grins. 

“Let’s go back to my place and I’ll fuck you under the stars.”

“I need it, _now_.” Poppy whines. “Please, sir,” her eyes are glassy with desire, her pupils blown wide. 

Casteel nods, not showing how badly it affects him when she begs for it. He knows Poppy is far above begging for _anything_ in her normal life, and she’s a force to be reckoned with. The fact that she submits her will to _him_ of all people--it humbles him every time. 

He could not deserve her less, in his own eyes. 

Poppy sighs, “Hey, stop thinking, I can hear the gears churning in your head.” 

Cas shakes his head and kisses her hard, “I love it when you beg.” 

“I love it when you _make me beg_.” Is all she says in response.

Casteel’s body is honed to perfection, and the hard lines and tailored edges of his body prove the perfect fuel for her desire. 

He pulls her bikini top to the side, it’s a flimsy one from Target so he can access her breasts and pussy easily. 

She gasps when his mouth closes around her breast and _sucks_ . “ _Fuck,_ ” she says breathlessly. 

“Good girl, daddy’s good girl.” Casteel purrs. 

Poppy whines pathetically as he slips a finger inside her bikini bottom. There is no one to see them, not really and all his teasing about her pleasure being his and _his alone_ is for naught. He just wants to see her happy. 

Fiery red hair turns auburn in the dark water of the Pacific at night. Casteel can only think about how beautiful it makes her. 

“Can you fuck yourself on my hand baby girl?” 

Poppy pouts, “You’re going to make your little girl fuck _herself_ on your hand?” 

Fuck, Casteel loved it when she spoke like that. He’d nut right now if he wasn’t so desperate to be inside of her right now. 

Cas growls and kisses her at the juncture of her throat and shoulder, nipping at the skin there, lightly. 

“Daddy will help you,” Casteel says gruffly. 

Poppy’s pout turns into a resplendent smile. 

He slowly, teasingly slides his long, elegant fingers inside her and then, _and then they are moving_. 

He pushes one finger, then two when she _begs_ for more. 

She fishes him out of his bathing suit, even though he hadn’t given her permission to touch him. How could he deny her? How could he deny Poppy _anything_? 

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Casteel groans as her hand moves along the ridge of his cock. 

“ _Harder_.” She pants. 

Casteel has no choice but to obey. 

“Daddy loves you.” 

Poppy flushes with happiness and joy. 

He picks her up out of the water and wraps her legs around his waist. He slides into her easily and for a moment they both still, their mingled, labored breathing the only sound in the cove. 

The moonlight is nearly blinding and in this moment she knows she will never love anyone else. 

He is hers, and she is his. 

“Give it to me.” Poppy breathes. 

And so he does. They love each other completely, wholly, and as his massive cock moves inside her she’s sure he will split her pussy open. 

She hopes he does, it feels so good to be full of him. 

When she comes, and they’re both shaking, her toes curled from the over-stimulation and relief at being allowed to have her way, she cries out, “Don’t pull out, don’t you dare pull out.” 

He pauses and then slams his last stroke home, the warmth of his come flowing down her thighs and into the water. 

They finally uncouple and she leans against him. 

“Don’t tell me not to pull out, you know I’ll listen,” Casteel says, worry evident on his face. 

She grins, “Don’t tell me you don’t want a baby with me.” 

Casteel grins, and with a wicked gleam in his eyes, he says, “Your brother would disinherit you.” 

“That’s the whole point.” She could live with Casteel, and since they were probably going to elope anyway, she wouldn’t be out cash. Casteel was a veritable god in his own right. She wouldn’t suffer for a moment.


End file.
